


DickJay Collection

by Katsukixxx



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason, M/M, Top Dick, 产卵Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: PWP产卵PlayOOC注意哭哭杰注意





	DickJay Collection

产卵play  
Dickjay

 

迪克温柔地抚摸着他的后背，手指顺着他的脊柱上下抚摸。杰森没力气了，只能靠在对方的肩膀上喘着气。如果不是考虑到刚刚正是这个人把他操得几乎要大哭出来，他或许还会给迪克一个贴心的标签。  
他仍是分开双腿跨坐在迪克的腿上，因为他很累了，他不想挪姿势。从他后穴里流出来的精液沾在迪克的大腿上，而他的老二软软地垂在两人的身体之间，搭在迪克依然十分兴奋的老二上。  
迪克还硬着呢，真是要了命了。杰森已经觉得自己的屁股开始发疼了，再来上一轮他大概会死掉。  
“我不会进去了，”迪克像是读懂了他的想法，说，同时轻轻地揉了揉他的屁股，“我们玩点别的好不好？你总得让我射出来吧，好小鸟。”  
杰森没点头，也没拒绝，算是默许，还有无声地抗议。但他总会顺着迪克的心意来的，他知道如果拒绝，迪克就会马上把他硬挺挺的阴茎塞进他的屁股里，接着操他，直到他把上一轮没掉下来的眼泪统统哭出来为止。  
于是迪克一只手搂着他，一只手伸到床头柜的抽屉里去摸索。迪克很快就找到了他想要的玩具，然后杰森听见了盒子打开的声音。没一会儿迪克的手便轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，于是杰森把屁股稍微抬起来了一点，流到迪克大腿上的那股精液因此断开了。  
一个有点儿尖的圆润顶部被推进了杰森的后穴里。杰森不知道这是什么，但至少它不是他们买过的跳蛋的形状。行行好吧，杰森可经不起一轮跳蛋了。  
那玩意儿轻而易举地撑开他被操得很软的穴口，宽度逐渐增加，而且还冰冰凉凉的。就在杰森以为会是什么带着尾巴的肛塞之类的东西的时候，他的后穴一下收拢了。那东西被他吞了进去。  
杰森浑身一颤，猛地推开迪克的肩膀，扭头去看他到底从床头柜里掏出了什么玩意儿。  
然后他看到了一个会被摆在超市冷藏柜里而不是情趣用品店的架子上的纸盒子，上面用生怕别人都是瞎子似的大字体写着：有机鸡蛋（三枚装）。  
一枚还在敞开的盒子里，一枚在迪克的手心里，一枚在杰森的屁股里。  
“我操你——”杰森还没破口大骂，迪克便用空着的那只手滑下去按了按杰森的穴口。鸡蛋被吞进去以后往下坠，正抵在杰森的穴口上，让他产生了一种想要排泄的异样感。迪克这么一按，杰森一个激灵收紧了后穴，也因此闭上了嘴。  
“来嘛，”迪克亲亲他的脸颊——杰森嫌恶地别开了脸——用讨好的句式却不容拒绝的语气说，“只剩下两个了。”  
杰森还是没说话。没同意，也没拒绝。于是迪克把第二枚鸡蛋抵在了杰森紧闭的穴口上，开始往里推。  
这太难了，杰森控制住别让里面那个鸡蛋掉出来就已经花费了全身力气。他根本不敢放松肌肉去吞纳第二个，那样第一个肯定会滑出来的。但好在他的括约肌经过几轮的性爱之后已经放松了下来，迪克成功地把第二枚鸡蛋偏尖窄的那一头塞了进去。  
太诡异了。杰森能感觉到第二枚鸡蛋顶着第一枚被往里塞。更诡异的是，被往内推的第一枚鸡蛋滑过了他的敏感点，算不上什么猛烈的刺激，但杰森却因此而逐渐勃起了。  
杰森的脸红透了，迪克像是知道了什么一样地轻笑，然后手指一个用力，把第二个鸡蛋也完全推了进去。  
现在杰森僵直着腰板，一动都不敢动。迪克背靠着床头往下滑，变成近乎仰躺的姿势，然后把杰森的身子放低，让他变成跪伏在自己身上的姿势。  
“好小鸟。”迪克又亲了亲他的肩膀，开始把第三枚往里塞。  
新的姿势让杰森体内的鸡蛋不会再产生下坠感了，这让最后一枚鸡蛋的塞入变得轻松了一些。但在第三枚塞进去以后，杰森变得敏感极了。他的脚趾紧绷着，老二挺在空气里，迪克去摸了摸它，杰森咬住嘴唇让自己不要尖叫出声。  
“小变态。”迪克笑了，他灵巧地从杰森的身子底下滑出来，跑到他的背后去指引对方变换姿势。  
杰森在他的指令下颤颤巍巍地转身，靠着床头的方向坐下，迪克在他的腰后面垫上了他们全部的枕头。  
然后迪克坐到他的跟前，带着一种无法言喻地兴奋感说：“好啦！鸟妈妈该产卵啦！”  
猛的一下，迪克推开了杰森的两条大腿，把它们按向杰森的肩膀。杰森因此小声地尖叫起来：“不、不！别动……！”  
迪克低头向下看，杰森的后穴因为突然的刺激而吐出了小半个鸡蛋，露出的白色蛋壳被包裹在嫩红的软肉里。羞耻感使得杰森闭上了眼睛，从而错过了迪克脸上意味不明的笑容。  
迪克用自己硬挺着的阴茎，而不是手指，把那露出的小半个鸡蛋又推回了杰森的后穴里。当他的阴茎碰到穴口时，杰森慌乱地伸出手捂住了它。  
“你说好不进去的！”杰森大喊，但他知道自己的抗议或许毫无用处。迪克的阴茎头部在他的手指上轻轻按压，这就能让杰森发出羞愧的呻吟声了。可他决不能让迪克再插进来，三个鸡蛋加上那根老二的长度，鸡蛋可能要被顶到他的胃里去也说不定。  
“我不进去，”迪克倾身吻了吻杰森的额头，同时指引杰森的双手拉住他的大腿，“我也不会帮你。”  
然后他退远了，找了一个好位置欣赏杰森靠在枕头堆上掰开自己的双腿展露出一切的好风光。迪克缓慢地撸动起自己的阴茎，舔了舔嘴唇：“我的好小鸟，现在把我的小小鸟生下来吧。”

杰森根本做不到。他酝酿了好一会儿，三枚鸡蛋在他肠道里的异物感越来越清晰，而他的括约肌怎么也没法放松，反而越收越紧了。  
他咬紧嘴唇，涨红了脸，时不时漏出一声低吟，手指在大腿上捏出痕迹。始作俑者却坐在一旁，舒舒服服地给自己撸管。  
“去死……你这个屌头……”杰森挤出一声咒骂。  
“如果你想要帮忙，你得说出来，杰森，”迪克对他说，“你不说出来，谁会知道呢？”  
而杰森犟得很，他情愿自己在这儿折腾上俩小时，也不要向迪克求情。  
迪克无所谓。他懒懒地撩拨着自己的老二，看杰森敞开着大腿，他的阴茎向下垂着，被迪克操红的后穴边上还沾着他的精液，那白色的鸡蛋在不断放缩的穴口里若隐若现。  
终于，圆滑的鸡蛋推开了杰森的穴口，然而只有不到一半的鸡蛋露了出来。那张红嫩的小嘴含着剩下的大半，而杰森小小声地抽着气，括约肌在蛋壳上一阵阵地收缩着。  
“小心点儿，”迪克开口，“我们可不想看它破在你的屁股里，对不对？”  
因为这句话，杰森倒抽了一口气，他下边的小嘴把那只鸡蛋又吞了回去。  
“你他妈给我去死！”杰森大骂，而他的眼里已经开始泛起泪花了。  
杰森真是气坏了。他不仅被人按着操了好几个小时，浑身又酸又痛，现在还要被玩这种变态游戏。他在这儿难受得很，迪克却在他不到十五公分远的地方看戏。  
每次跟迪克上完床，杰森觉得自己的脑子都变得不正常了。就好比现在，他突然控制不住自己的眼泪，骂骂咧咧地抽噎起来。  
于是迪克挪了过来，亲了亲他的头顶，帮忙拉开他的一条大腿，另一只手摸上他的小腹，在上面划着圈，“来吧，杰，让我帮帮你。”  
杰森感觉自己就像个被人看护的产妇，丢脸极了。但迪克在他小腹上施以的按压确实管用，或许还因为迪克贴上来的皮肤传过来的体温，还有他低低的哄着他的嗓音，杰森放松了下来。然后，第一颗鸡蛋从他屁股里滑了出来，充盈的体液让小穴在和它分离时发出“啵”的一声。  
杰森一阵颤抖，像是到达了一次小高潮一样。他呜咽了一声，眼泪不明白为什么掉得更厉害了。  
棒极了杰森·陶德，他在心里咒骂道，你就像个小娘们一样哭哭啼啼的。  
但迪克吻了他，这次不是在什么额头和发顶上，是实打实的接吻。他把杰森的呜咽都吞到了自己嘴里。  
接着是第二颗，第三颗。等三颗沾着他体液的鸡蛋都落到床单上后，杰森的腰像是被人抽走了脊柱一样彻底软了下来。  
他还没来得及喘息，迪克的手就握上了他的阴茎开始撸动起来。这太过于刺激了，杰森推着迪克的手却没法儿将他推开。他只有大声地呻吟起来，还没掉出眼眶的泪水划下面颊。  
“你做得很好，杰森。”迪克一边说，一边不断地吻他，温柔得像个假象。


End file.
